Acting Weird
by Sheriff of Nottingham
Summary: Ron is jealous. Hermione fancy's someone. Snape's in trouble.
1. chapter 1

Acting Weird  
  
"You like him don't you." She didn't answer. "I've seen the way you look at him" said Ron.  
  
He was getting impatient. He had been asking her all day. It wasn't exactly easy. "Come on Hermione. You can tell me. Heck, even Harry knows it, and that shit can't tell Malfoy's head from a Q-tip. Speaking of Malfoy, I wouldn't be surprised if HE figured it out soon," Ron whispered. "Ron," she finally said, "I-DO-NOT-LIKE HIM." "Oh right. So the drooling is because you hate him."  
  
She stuck her toung out just as Ron turned around, which was so unlike her. "Hi guys," came the annoying voice of Harry Potter. He strolled down the corridor towards them, supporting his baby-tooth grin. The grin that had set many pretty girls' heart racing. (They thought he was a Flobberworm with glasses.) "What's up?" he asked. "Not much," sighed Ron in a defeated tone. "Still can't get her to admit it then." "There's nothing to admit," Hermione scowled, stamping her foot.  
  
Harry spoke again "There's no need to be jealous, Ron." "Who's jealous? I'm not jealous! Why would I be jealous?" "Riiiight." "I'm not." "Whatever you say Ron," said Harry winking at him. "Would you two stop whispering," Hermione said annoyed. "No" they coursed. "Fine. I'm going to bed." Hermione turned and walk off. Harry couldn't help but notice Ron smiling at her - longingly.  
  
"Forget about her," said Fred as he was walking by. "Forget about who?!?" Ron said, half shocked. "Like you don't know," George answered. Harry and Ron were the last in the common room when Fred and George left. Harry turned to Ron. "You want her don't you?" "No way," Ron said airily. Harry gave him an unconvinced look. "Yes. So much. I'll never have her. I can't believe she likes that.... that ...... git, though." "I know," Harry said.  
  
=============================================================  
  
"I have to go to the library," Hermione said, leaving her breakfast. "Why?" "Because I have to finish a report on mid evil witches for Professor Binns. Shouldn't you be doing the same?" "Oh yeah. We'll catch up with you in a minute," Harry said. "Fine." The only reason they waited was because they could see Malfoy watching her. He rose from his seat as she left. Ron and Harry followed, watching from a distance.  
  
"Hermione," Malfoy was saying, "So.... how are you?" "Fine." "Good. That's good." "Get to the point Malfoy. I've got work to do." "I just wanted to know...... eh..... will you go out with me?" "Get lost, Malfoy," Hermione laughed.  
  
"At least she doesn't fancy HIM," Harry said to Ron from behind a statue. "Suppose so," Ron replied.  
  
"You'll regret that Mudblood." Malfoy shouted. "I'm sure I will," Hermione replied sarcastically. 


	2. chapter 2

Acting Weird  
  
Ginny had been listening form behind Harry and Ron. Harry, Ron and Ginny ran up to Hermione as Malfoy walked away. "So, Malfoy likes you." "I doubt it," she answered. "Oh, come on. Open your eyes," Ginny said. "To what, exactly?" Hermione asked trying to hold in a smile. "He wouldn't have got into such a huff if he didn't." Harry said earning a dirty look from Ginny. He knew very well that she wanted to say that. Ginny was wondering why she ever fancied a prick like Harry. Harry looked at Hermione then Ron and saw that neither wanted to hear that so he decided to shut his big fat gob.  
  
"Eh, see you later," she said to Hermione. Hermione walked a little ahead of the guys. Harry and Ron walked in science. "I'll get her to admit she likes you-know-who," Ron whispered. "Who? Voldemort?" Harry asked surprised. Ron flinched. "Of course not, you stupid ass." "Oh, yeah. Sorry," said Harry giving an apologetic smile. "How are you THAT stupid?" Ron said shaking his head. "So. How ARE you going to get her to admit it?" Harry asked. "Oh, I have my ways," Ron said.  
  
=============================================================  
  
"Finished," Hermione said triumphantly. "What. Already? I'm only on the third paragraph," Ron said. "Well you were talking for an hour. What time is it?" "Nearly 2. Why?" "Just wondering. Professor Snape wants o see me in his office at 4," she replied. "Why," Ron repeated, "It's only Sunday!" "Well I don't know, do I?" She left the boys to finish their reports.  
  
10 minutes later Ron snapped his book shut. Harry looked up. "I can't concentrate," Ron said, "I'll see you later." "Bye." Ron walked off leaving Harry on his own. He didn't like the look that was on Ron's face. 


	3. chapter 3

Acting Weird  
  
Hermione ran to the dungeons. It was nearly 4. She had been doing Potions homework even though it wasn't due to be handed in until Tuesday. She was out of breath and had to stop for a rest. After a minute she continued to run.  
  
The Potions room was open so she walked in. "You're late Ms. Granger," Snape said, without looking up from the papers he was sorting. "Sorry." "You should be more prompt," he said in that silky tone. "Sorry," she repeated. At this he looked up. *He looks different,* she thought.  
  
"Hermione," he said, his voice like velvet. Hermione was more than a little shocked, but what he said next was an even bigger shock. "What do you think of my teaching skills?" he asked. "Excuse me?" she asked, not quite sure if she heard him correctly. "What do you think of my teaching skills?" he repeated. "I, eh, think..... eh, very highly of your teaching skills. You teach very well," she said, still shocked. "Good," he replied, nodding his head slightly. "And what do you think of me?" She stared at him blankly. "What I mean to say is.......... do you like me," he asked. "Yes. You're a really good teacher." She was nervous. "No. I mean do you like ME?" he said. Hermione was getting uncomfortable - yet she wanted to stay "Yes. I do." "In what way?" His eyes were unlike his own. "More that you could know," she replied. Her knees were weak. "So I was right," Snape said triumphantly "What?" "I - was - right. I finally got you to admit it." Hermione, once again, could hardly breathe.  
  
Snape stood up from his chair. He dragged something heavy from behind the desk. At first Hermione couldn't see what it was. When she saw it clearly, her face showed a mixture of being confused and horrified. 


	4. chapter 4

Acting Weird  
  
Snape had pulled out a body. Not just any body, it was Snape's body. She was horrified by the fact that Snape had a body behind his desk and she was confused by the fact that there was two Snape's. Snape had dragged Snape from behind is desk.  
  
"He's dead," said the standing Snape. (Insert evil grin). "Hermione, did you hear? Malfoy was stabbed in the back today - literally! He looked evil. (More evil than usual). Snape started laughing insanely.  
  
"You're crazy," Hermione shouted. "Only about you." He looked at a clock on his desk. "It's 4:30. Mister Potter should have a fatal encounter with a certain giant spider just about now." "What's wrong with you?" Hermione screamed. "Nothing. Did I mention Viktor Krum bought a dodgy broom? I think someone tampered with it. There could be fatal results there too. Oh well." Just then Snape started shrinking. His hair was getting shorter and changing colour. Snape wasn't standing there any more.  
  
"Ron?!?" Hermione whispered. She was both shocked and disgusted. "No need to look surprised. You DID teach me how to make the Polyjuce Potion." 


	5. chapter 5

Acting Weird  
  
Thanks for the reviews!!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Why did you kill, Ron?" She was almost crying. "Well, let's see. I knew you liked Snape, but I had to be sure. That's why I kept on at you. Obviously he had to go. Malfoy asked you out. That's a no no. Harry secretly loves you. I didn't want to damage my chances so I had to kill him too. And Krum. An ex-boyfriend. You'd have gone running back to him if he was alive." He stopped when Hermione whipped out her wand and pointed it right at his chest.  
  
She cast a spell and Ron was blasted back. "You'll have a long and painful death, Ron!" She turned and ran out the door, down the hall.  
  
Ron crawled out the door after her.  
  
"Hermione," he shouted "I'm sorry, but if I can't have you, no one can! AVADA KADARVA.!  
  
Hermione dropped dead. Ron stood up and said, "Sorry luv, you mispronounced it. You shouldn't have used my notes, spelling mistakes and all." He smiled evilly.  
  
"Look out Voldemort. There's a new Dark Lord in town!"  
  
  
  
"And that's the end of that chapter!" - Homer Simpson  
  
Well that's how it ends - with most of the main character's dead.  
  
Please review!!! 


End file.
